Tear
A Tear is a rip in dimensional time and space, revealing an alternate event which does not exist in the current Columbia worldBioShock Infinite preview: Tears in the Sky-line on Joystiq.com. Every citizen of Columbia is able to see Tears, but Elizabeth is the only one capable of interacting with them. When tapping into these Tears, she is able to transport something from there to the current world. However, she does so with the possibility of losing her concentration and causing the Tear to widen, producing unpredictable results. When fighting the citizens of Columbia, Booker may encounter multiple Tears ranging from a single turret, to a few members of either the Vox Populi or The Founders, to a completely separate Sky-Line. Elizabeth is then able to transport these to Columbia's world to either supply objects or mend an existing counterpart, yet this also forces a risk to herself when using her ability. Types of Tears The player will be presented with choices of what type of Tear Elizabeth should open. Once one of them is activated, the others will become temporarily unavailable. Some Tears appear individually and are only prevented by Elizabeth's inability to open Tears for a set amount of time. Cover Opening a Tear of this type will bring an object primarily used as cover by the player. In the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer, Booker has Elizabeth bring a wagon in through a Tear to protect them against an enemy's fire. Another sub-type of Cover Tear can bring a Columbia Freight car onto a Sky-Line, which can be both used as cover and as a blunt weapon. Weapons Opening a Tear of this type will bring a Weapons Barrel or other access of munitions to the player. The type of munitions provided varies. Rocket Turret A variation of this type of Tear is shown in the E3 2011 Gameplay Trailer. This variation can be used to bring a stationary, heavy turret into the player's world for use against large enemy weaponry, such as Security Zeppelins. Doorway Opening a Tear of this type will bring a doorway or other escape route into the player's world. Booker and Elizabeth can then utilize them and possibly return later after recovering. Gallery File:E32011Tear1.png|Tear showing a Sky-Line cargo crate. File:E32011Tear2.png|Tear showing a Columbia Mail wagon. File:E32011Tear3.png|Tear showing a pile of munitions. File:E32011Tear4.png|Tear showing a wagon. File:BS Infinite Open Tear.jpg|Elizabeth, asking Booker if she should bring the cargo from the Tear. File:E32011TearOpen1.png|The cargo, as brought into the world through the Tear. File:E32011TearOpen2.png|Tear bringing a pure white horse into the world. File:E32011TearOpen3.png|Tear brought a brown horse with white patches into the world. File:E32011TearOpen4.png|Tear shows a horse similar to the first, but now with show horse equipment. This horse does not appear in the full gameplay. File:BS Infinite Revenge.jpg|Elizabeth and Booker are shocked as the Tear reveals a different place in time. Trivia * According to an article from Gamasutra, the massive Tear that opens after Elizabeth's horse revival attempt was originally going to open to a primeval forest, not the 1980's. Ken Levine felt that world didn't have much of an impact to sell the concept for the Tear, so it was substituted with the 1980's world which reused model buildings from a canceled Irrational Games project.BioShock Infinite's strong Moments, Best Accidents on Gamasutra * One of the Tears openes in Paris on the day when Revenge of the Jedi had premiere. Title on the cinema said "La Revanche du Jedi". References Category:BioShock Infinite